When Yami found death note!
by SakuraNoDaimon
Summary: Yami found strange notebook in front of Joey's house. He use it to kill people he don't like, such as Kaiba. This fanfic will make Light goes down!
1. Notebook

**CHAPTER 1**

**_NOTEBOOK_**

**

* * *

**

There's nothing to do in this night, Yami's now running to Joey's house. He wants to take his eraser back from Joey. Now he's standing in front of Joey's house.

KNOCK KNOCK….

"Comin'! comin'! , who's there? " Joey asked. "Oh Joey it's me, Yami."

Yami replied him. Joey opened his house's door. "Oh, come in. My father leaved two hours ago."

They had conversations about their school. but , the conversation stopped when Yami asked for his eraser from Joey.

"Let me see… your eraser? Did you know that eraser was made from 475urfb#$^%vhgyftf^&hkby&*98gFGHjkyuytrhHyfffrY65% (And more)"

"Oh, man! I just want my eraser back! Gimme back my eraser! "Yami said annoying.

"OK, I lose. Here's your eraser, Take it back and get out of my house, I wanna take some nap" Joey returned Yami's eraser and told Yami to go away from his house.

While Yami standing in front of Joey's house, something fall down from above and hit his head. "Ouch! What's that?" He picked a black-cover notebook up. The word "DEATH NOTE" was on the front cover of this notebook. "Death note? What kind of this notebook?" He murmured to himself. "Hmmm…Yami, what's that notebook?" Yugi asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing aibou, let's go home" Yami said.

So, he runs quickly to the game shop.

"Yugi! Where the hell were you gone for 3 hours?" Grandpa asked him. "Nothing special, grandpa!" Yami answered. He carried the notebook in his hand and run to Yugi's room. "Let's see , what are these rules…'person that name written it this notebook shall die with heart attack in 40 seconds?' It's sound too impossible. Next one is 'You have time 20 seconds to write how they should die, if you don't write they shall die because heart attack' well, let's try using this notebook." He takes a pen from Yugi's pencil box and starting to write something in that notebook.

* * *

**I think I used wrong grammars. By the way, this is my first fanfic.! Please Review,who you want to kill in yu gi oh! show? Tell me! I'll kill them softly in 40 seconds!!! **

**And.....my grammars skills are WORST!!!**


	2. Goodbye, Seto Kaiba!

**Chapter 2**

**Goodbye…Seto Kaiba.**

**

* * *

  
**

There's raining outside. Seto Kaiba watching something outside his glasses-wall office. "Now, how's duel disk's marketing now?" Kaiba asked.

"Quite-good, Seto-sama" Kaiba's follower replied. "Good, I want more money to screw the children card game's rules" He murmurs to himself. "We'll see who's king of duelist, Yugi"……..

=-AT GAME SHOP-=

Yami told Yugi all about that notebook.

"Whoa, is this that notebook that you told me?" Yugi start asking Yami. "Yes, it is" He answered. "What a super special awesome chocolate fudge-coated mega super notebook!!!" Yugi said, supremely. "Plus, you can write something such as 'cause of death'!"Yami continued.

"Oh, Yami. Can I write someone's name? Please Please!" Yugi asked. "Shit! Ok, but only one person, okay?" Yami waiting for Yugi's confirmation."OK!" Yugi shouted happily. "Let's see, What name should I write?" Yugi asked Yami. "Maybe, Kaiba's name would be perfect!" He replied quickly. "Great!" Yugi shouted. "Then, how about this?"

32 December 3000

Seto Kaiba

Hand over Kaiba Corporation to Kiras and die because homesick in next 2 days.

His brother gives Kiras all of Seto's money and takes his brother's body to church.

Nobody pray for him.

"Cool, Yugi." Yami said. "I think there's someone talking to grandpa on 1st floor"

The sound from visitor so loud, Yugi and Yami can hear it. "I wanna meet Mutou Yugi" He said. Yugi walk to grandpa's shop counter and ask grandpa. "Why that guy wanna meet me grandpa?" "I dunno" grandpa replied. Yugi saw visitor's face, he was Kaiba. "Hey, Yugi. I want you to take over my corporation" He asked Yugi….errrr, Yami. "Sure why not?" He replied quickly. "Sign here" He shown Yami a contract

"Yes." Yami signed that contract. "Yeah, Yugi! We're gonna rich!." Mokuba stepped out and leaved a lot of money on the floor in front of Yami. And then Yugi shouted. "Yeah! Look, Yami. It's all **money**!!!" Kaiba kept on his reason. "I hand over you my corp. 'cause I wanna die" Then, Yugi said suddenly "What a strange reason!" He said. Yami whispering to Yugi "He said it because he's taking that notebook's effect" He means Death Note. "Whoa! Now we're _**KIRAS**_!" Yugi said.

-=-Next 2 days-=-

That evening, Yami turned the television on. "Ha ha! I wanna watch this evening news about Kaiba!" He said. Yugi shouted suddenly."OMG, I forgot! Today is Kaiba's death day!" Yugi and Yami watching television now.

_Reporter 1: Well, what's this evening news?_

_Reporter 2: This evening, we'll report about Kaiba Corporation President's death._

_Reporter1: OK, let's begin._

_Reporter2: Kaiba Corporation's president, Kaiba Seto, was died this afternoon on 2:62 pm. We found him died in sleeping post._

_Reporter1: Whoa. So sad, eh?_

_Repoter2: I think not!_

_Reporter1: Next, I'll report about 324r#$%$re554$#$$%%#%^%%^&&Ghh9_

_(And other junk)_

"Ha ha, Kaiba was died! And **I** killed him!" Yugi said. "Yeah! Awesome! I don't need to fight with his blue eyes anymore!" Yami murmured to himself. "That was a super awesome chocolate-coated mega super event that happened this week!" Yugi said.

"Too much, Aibou" Yami said. "Then, whatever. Kaiba was died! Let's celebrate!!!! I'll call everyone to our home!"

"_**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!!!!**_"

* * *

Hope it'll good.


	3. The God Of Dead!

**Chapter 3**

**The God Of Dead**.

* * *

"Hey, Yami. I have an idea, let's kill Zorc!" Yugi said. "Oh, man! You wanna act like Kagami Light that killed 100 peoples in one minute?" Yami stopped Yugi from killing people. "But, I hate that Zorc! Oh, shit!" Yugi said, angrily. "I hope L will not find out what we've done" Yami murmured. "But L was died. There's nothing to worried" Yugi said, happily. "WHAT WAS THAT F*CKING THING???!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed. "What?" Yami said, supremely. "THAT!!" Yugi pointed his finger to something that looks really ugly. "I see, **IS THAT A VARANUS BENGALESIS**?!?" Yami screamed. "Hey, you rude! I'm not a varanus bengalesis!" That weird thing said. "I'm a god of dead! My name is Ryuk! Remember that morons!" The god of dead said. "Whoa! It call itself 'the god of dead'!!! Ha ha ha ha!" Yami said radically. "So stupid…" Yugi said. Ryuk look at Yami, so insult. "So, I saw that you want to kill Zorc? Then, **JUST KILL HIM** **NOW**!!!" Ryuk started to say something. "Nope, that notebook was not mine. It was Yami's" Yugi said, sadly. "OK, OK!!! I'll kill him for you! Don't annoying me!" Yami took a pen from pencil box again.

Zorc (Sorry, I forgot his surname!).

Yami finished his writing. "Hey, why you write only his name? Why not writing about this…'Zorc gives kiras all of his money'?" Yugi asked. "No, it's crime!" Yami answered. "But it not with Kaiba!" Yugi said loudly. "It was **A CRIME**!" Yami said.

"By the way, let's watch the clock! **Zorc is dying**!" Yami said, again.

Tick tick tick tick….

-=At Ryou's house=-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Ryou screamed "Ahhhh..h..h Zorc…Zorc is dying! Ahhhhh who's killing him?"

-=In Ryou's mind room=-

"Ryou, I'm dying! Help me! Please!!! Ah…Ahhhhh" -Bakura died-

"Zorcccccccc" Ryou screamed.

-=At game shop, in Yugi's room=-

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Zorc was died!"

* * *

**I wanna kill more character!!!!**


End file.
